Omega: Commander of Chaos & Protector of the Universe
by Crowley90
Summary: Not the usual Annabeth cheats on Percy and he leaves. He is betrayed though but leaves camp not in the usual way. Chaos has watched him all his life and intervenes to offer him the job of Commander of his army. First story. Please R&R Laters :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Percy POV**

Peace. That has what there has been for so many years after the Second Giant War. The Olympians and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood worked together and destroyed the army of monsters, Giants and forced Gaea back to her slumber. Excusing the odd monster attack which only consisted of one or two hellhounds, dracaena and Cyclopes life has been great at camp. There was one exception though. We had not lost many friends in the Giant War, but each life lost was a close friend and the loss hung over camp. We mourned for days after as we burned our friend's shrouds. The gods of those kids were inconsolable as their children has died fighting alongside them. After the shrouds were burned, the gods brought the entire camp to Olympus to celebrate the dead as they planned to erect monuments of the battles and also statues of the dead.

After the camp was teleported to Olympus there was to be a meeting in the throne room in one hour which gave some of the demigods' time to walk around Olympus with their parents and visit their respective parent's temples. While I wanted to walk around with Annabeth and explore the majesty of Olympus, we both wanted to spend as much time with our parents as possible.

"Percy we can spend all the time we want together from tonight on, we should spend as much time with the gods as possible, you with Poseidon and me with Athena." said Annabeth. It was hard to argue with her as she is so convincing, probably because she is the smartest daughter of the wisdom goddess ever. "Yeah you're right. I haven't seen my dad much lately. I'll catch up with you at the meeting. Bye Wise Girl." "Bye Seaweed Brain" We kissed lightly and I headed towards the Poseidon temple. Although my dad has his kingdom in Atlantis he still has a temple here on Olympus.

As I got to the door I could see it was guarded by two soldiers. The instant the saw me the bowed and knelt on the ground with their weapons. "Lord Perseus, it is an honour to meet you." said one the guards. Immediately I felt awkward as this kind of attention makes me feel uncomfortable. "Guys you don't need to bow to me or call me Lord. I'm just Percy ok?" The guards looked between each other trying to decide if was right to not address me as Lord. "Ok Lor-Percy. Lord Poseidon is within and is expecting your arrival" finished the guard.

I thanked the guards and walked into my dad's temple. Now I have been to Atlantis once or twice and it always took my breath away. The walls were lined with epic sea battles that my father has fought. Illustrations of the army of Poseidon defeating huge sea monsters and the army of Oceanus were pictured all over the walls. Seeing the pictures of Oceanus brought back bad memories as I remember the strain it put on my father.

"Do not worry Percy; I have recovered from that battle a long time ago." My father had walked over to me without me realising. I turned to look at the powerful sea god and studied him. "I know Dad, it's just I remember what you went through to try defeat him" I said. Poseidon's face seemed to soften as he saw my concern. "I know son and thank you for your concern, but your Dad has fought, and beaten, Oceanus for thousands of years now!" he said.

"Come here Percy I have something to show you that I recently had added here. This was painted by some of the servants in my court to depict my favourite son accomplishing his heroic feats." said Poseidon as he smiled warmly at me. I looked over to see a whole wall painted with some of the battles that happened throughout both the Titan and Giant war. While looking at these paintings showed how much has happened and how we succeeded it also brought back painful memories of friends lost. The sea god seemed to notice and put his hand around my shoulder to comfort me.

"Don't' worry son each of the campers or hunters that fell in the wars achieved Elysium or chose for rebirth" Poseidon told me. "Well that's good to know Dad." I said. "How about we go out back for a swim to relax before the meeting?" Poseidon asked. "Sounds fun, let's go" I said. We walked out the back to reveal a full size swimming pool with different size diving boards around the pool.

"Well Percy, how about a little race?" Poseidon asked with a big grin on his face. "Dad, you're the god of the sea, and while I have control over water it is nowhere near the level or power you can exert" I stated. "Son, you are my most powerful child I have ever sired and could easily take on Triton, who is a god by the way, so do not under estimate yourself. You have the strength and will power to someday challenge me" my dad finished. To say I was shocked was an understatement. My dad just said me, Percy Jackson, could someday be as powerful as, in my opinion, the most powerful of the Big Three.

"Ok so our race. The pool is 50m long so how about 10 lengths of the pool? If that's not too much for you" he joked. "You're so on!" I said laughing. We changed clothes and got ready at the edge of the pool. An idea formed in my head that Annabeth would have been proud of. My dad could easily beat me in a straight swimming contest, but he never said anything about using the water to aid each other, and I am pretty sure he has not thought of it.

He counted down to three and we both dived in. Immediately my dad took off like a rocket with me starting to lag behind. He racked up the lengths quickly and was on his 6th length while I was turning from my 5th. It was here I decided to deploy my plan. As my dad started his seventh length, he suddenly came in contact with a solid wall of water. He looked confused and then looked at me although I kept my face blank. I held the wall with all might strength as Poseidon tried to use brute force to break it instead of just controlling the water.

I willed the water behind me to shoot me forward and I turned to start my seventh length. I shot forward past Poseidon as the realisation dawned on his face. He chuckled as swiped the wall of water away with his hand. I was turning onto my ninth length and Poseidon rocketed after me. I know only had one length to go and half way down the pool Poseidon was starting his final length. He came forward like a bullet and was inches from me. I willed currents to give me one last push and got there a fingertip ahead of the sea god.

Poseidon was laughing to himself and he got out of the pool and muttering "My son is more clever than the children of Athena" This made me laugh and we decided to head back into the temple and get ready for the meeting. Once we were ready we strolled to the throne room and could hear Zeus call out the names of the gods arriving in a voice much too loud for the occasion. My father rolled his eyes as he pushed open the doors and we walked in. Each demigod was sitting by their parent. I looked over at my dad's throne and saw there was no seat for me. My dad reading my expression chuckled and waved his hand and a sea green throne appeared designed with tridents and sea creatures on it. It was much higher than other demigods seats which caused me to get some glares off my friends.

I laughed as I headed over to take my seat as my dad assumed his 15 foot godlike form. Zeus boomed "POSEIDON, you are late!". The sea god rolled his eyes once more as he took his seat. "Zeus you do not need to shout and as for why I was late me and my son were having a swimming contest, which he beat me" my dad said. Some of the gods looked at me with impressive expressions as I beat the sea god in his domain, while others weren't interested at all.

Zeus merely huffed and proceeded to welcome everyone in a long drawn out speech. Many gods zoned out of his speech but as soon as the king of the gods turned the speech to the topic of the lost family members, everyone suddenly paid attention. The sky god paid a fitting tribute to all those lost and promised that each life lost would be remembered in a magnificent way. At this he looked towards Athena and Annabeth, both of whom nodded understandingly no doubt already thinking of ideas of how they would do it.

That's my girlfriend. Constantly thinking of how she could improve Olympus and make monuments to last a lifetime. I smiled lovingly towards her which she returned back. Once Zeus moved on he announced that he and all the gods decided to reward those of us campers that had fought in the two previous wars. Many of the demigods were shocked at this but soon started to get huge smiles on their faces.

"Each demigod shall be granted partial immortality an also a blessing from their parents. You will be still able to fall in battle but will not age or get sick unless attacked with powerful poison or venom." the kind of gods stated. With this announced each demigod lined up in front of their parents and received their respective blessings. In was my turn and Poseidon boomed "PERSEUS JACKSON, my son, saviour and hero of Olympus, bane of monsters and immortals alike, defeater of Kronos and defiler of Gaea." Hearing all these titles made me blush slightly, but nonetheless I got up walked and walked out in front of my father and kneeled down. "Are there any here who would deny that my son truly deserves this reward or the titles he has achieved?" the god said, daring any to defy him.

"Son as you have sacrificed so much and help save Olympus TWICE, it is the will of the council to make you a fully-fledged GOD." I was shocked to the core and could not believe my ears. I looked over my shoulder to Annabeth and we had a mental conversation and she was smiling. "Father I am truly honoured although I do have one hesitation".

"What is it son?". my father asked. "Would I have to leave camp?" I asked. I looked up to my father's eyes and he simply smiled. "No son, you can stay at camp, but you will have to attend meetings in my palace as you are now a god of the sea".

I smiled knowing that me and Annabeth could spend eternity together and also at camp where we could train demigods.

"I accept father" I said. My father beamed with happiness and his trident materialised in his hand. He aimed his trident at me and I suddenly had a feeling of fear having his mighty trident pointed at me. Poseidon merely chuckled and sent a beam of energy at me. I suddenly felt the raw power of the sea flowing through me and I started to grow to the size of my father. Still kneeling my father boomed out" Rise PERSEUS JACKSON GOD OF THE TIDES AND SEA". I rose up and realised was outfitted in sea green armour which melds to my body. Not wanting to stand out I reduced to human size and sat down on my small throne. I looked around and got warm smiles from my friends and some gods. Aphrodite was winking at me which mad me blush and caused Annabeth and Thalia, who was here with Artemis, to glare at the goddess of love.

What caught my eye though was Zeus who was looking at me intently as if he was trying to decide if I was a threat or not. It made me uneasy but I pushed the thought aside as he continued his speech. Once over each demigod said their goodbyes to their godly parents and made read to go home to camp. My father walked over after finished a conversation with Zeus and Hades, who was reinstated on the Olympian council after the Giant War.

To try and get used to my new god powers I rose up to meet him in my full god form. "Wow Percy you are already learning quickly" he complimented me.

"Thanks dad, truly for everything you have done for me. Will you teach me how to use my full powers and also my duties now as god of tides and seas?".

"Of course Percy, as soon as you want come to Atlantis and we can begin training you on your powers." "Of course Dad thanks a million" My father smiled and waved goodbye as he disappeared in a mist of sea water. That gave me an idea; I would ask him could I do that when we started training. So with that thought I walked over with the rest of the demigods ready to head back to camp. As soon as we arrived it was late so I kissed Annabeth goodnight and went to cabin three to go to bed. For the first time in a while I had happy dreams of the training I would have with Poseidon.

**First chapter done. Hope you like it, was my first story. Please R&R. Laters :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Percy POV**

Once I woke up I felt great after the events of yesterday. I am now the God of Tides and Seas and my other titles include God of Heroes, Close Combat and Loyalty. It felt amazing to be a God like I could do anything even though I knew I was only a minor god which meant I was limited and also bound by Laws set down in Ancient times which mean I could only do so much.

I quickly got a shower, dressed and headed to the pavilion to get some breakfast. I sat at the Poseidon table while everyone sat at their cabin tables. Once breakfast was over Annabeth came over and sat next to me. "Morning Percy, or should I say Lord Percy now?" she joked. "No just Percy as always or Seaweed Brain since you prefer that" I replied. "Yeah, it will always be Seaweed Brain" she said as she leaned in to give me a light kiss.

It was then that Chiron stomped his foot on the platform where the head table is located to call attention. "Heroes attention! After yesterday's events on Olympus I would like to congratulate all the campers who received immortality". At this nearly every camp cheered except some of the new campers who seemed sad because they were not granted immortality. Chiron seemed to notice and simply waved his hand for silence. "Also there is special cause for celebration as our camp leader and the hero of two wars and saviour of Olympus has now become a God!" This time the whole camp erupted into cheering and applause. This made me feel awkward as I never like the centre of attention or the way people kept giving me credit even though I always say I had loads of help which I did.

Chiron once again held up his hand to call for silence. "Please help me in welcoming the newest God of Olympus, Lord Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, slayer of Kronos, Polybotes and Porphyrion, defiler of Gaea and bane to all monsters and rogue immortals and the Saviour of Olympus. Hail Lord Perseus!" I groaned inwardly as Chiron beckoned me forward. I knew I would have to say a few words but I wanted them to be as short as possible so I could get on with my daily activities. "Hey guys. First off Chiron its sill just Percy no Lord or my Lord please. Guys I'm still just Percy as I always have been so please no special attention please." With that said Chiron announced that everyone should go about their daily activities. I wanted to go to the arena to practice before I had to head to Atlantis as it always cleared my mind. I jogged to the Arena and set up some dummies.

I uncapped Riptide and began to slash and strike at the dummies making light work of them. I set up some more and continue to practice for another two hours. Once I was slightly tired I decided I would need the remainder of my energy for my training with Poseidon. The conch horn sounded for dinner so I walked to the pavilion and had a large cheeseburger, fries and a blue coloured coke. Annabeth came over to say goodbye and wish me luck and to fill her in once I got back. We kissed goodbye and I headed for the beach. Once I stepped in the water I felt instantly full of energy and ready to go. Before I started to swim I thought about how my Dad dissolves into sea mist to go where he wants and seen as I was in the ocean and now a God I wanted to try.

I called on the power of the sea which felt so much more powerful since I had become a god and pictured Atlantis in my mind. Once I focused on Atlantis and imagined myself dissolving and reappearing in my father's throne room, I could feel my body become as light as air as I vapour travelled to Atlantis.

As soon as I reappeared in the throne room I saw my father sitting on his throne of sea green marble with all designs which depicted the battles he fought and the sea. Once he noticed me he instantly smiled and got up and strode over to give me a hug. "Percy when did you learn to vapour travel? It was one of the lessons I had planned for today." he asked. "I just pictured Atlantis in my mind and called on the sea and imagined I was dissolving to Atlantis! I replied. He beamed at me and had a look of immense pride on his face. "Well son seen as you have already mastered vapour travelling how about we go to the coast and start of your duties and god of tides" he stated.

Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder and we dissolved and reappeared on the coast and stood watching the waves come in and go out feeling at peace with the ocean. "Right Percy your duties as the God of Tides is to oversee and control the tides of the earth. You might have heard from human that the moon's gravity controls the tides, while this is somewhat true it is the same concept as Apollo and the Sun do you understand?" he asked. "I think so Dad, but the tides bulge as the centre of the earth and also at the poles depending on the moon's position. So how do I control them?" I asked.

"You don't need to travel around the world Percy you can do it from anywhere so long as you're at the coast. It's exactly like controlling the water here at our feet only you need to focus the power of the sea to bring the tides to the edges on the Earth and then back in. You will need to do it twice a day; once when the moon rises and then when the moon sets. You can call on Artemis to find out the exact times. Try it now just half of the full extent to which you will become accustomed to." he told me. I stepped into the surf and focused my power over water and imagined drawing the tides back from shore where they would bulge slightly at the centre of the Earth.

I could feel it working as easily as I could manipulate the water at my feet, My father was chuckling and I knew he could feel it too as he controlled all the water on the Earth. "You see son, you are already able to do it. With more practice it will become easier. That's enough for this evening. Talk to Artemis soon so you both can work together. I must go now Percy I have meetings with my generals. Goodbye for now son, visit whenever you choose" he said before dissolving into sea mist. "Bye Dad" I said to the ocean.

Even though I didn't feel tired I decided to take my father's advice and head back to camp. Once I got there it was after dark and everyone was in bed so I headed to my cabin feeling great after training with my dad. Once I got to cabin three I was greeted with the smell of sea which always helped me relax and fall to sleep. I started to think of how powerful the ocean really was and imagined Poseidon as the King of the Gods and how he would rule. That would also mean that I would grow in power to become one the strongest major gods. Even though this wouldn't happen I couldn't help but smile as I lay on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Meanwhile on Olympus…**

**Zeus POV **

I watched as Poseidon was teaching Perseus about his duties and new found powers from my throne on Olympus. I was amazed at how powerful this new young God had quickly become and immediately thoughts ran through my head of him rising against me. I laughed inwardly at the thought. As if this puny minor god could defy or defeat me. A voice in my head was telling me though of how he defeated my father Kronos, Hyperion, Polybotes and Phorpyrion even though the Giant King was born to oppose me.

Perseus was already the greatest hero to ever live, surpassing even my pride and joy Heracles which made my resentment towards him grow. Its true he was only starting out with his new powers which would grow as he used them, meaning he could potentially become stronger than most Olympians. I cannot allow that! He must be banished before he has the chance to become that powerful.

But how can I do it? Poseidon would be out for my head and as much as I hate to admit this my brother is the strongest of the big three and he could have become king but decided to let me rule. There must be a way for me to capture Perseus and destroy him without Poseidon seeking revenge. An idea formed in my head and a wicked smile danced across my face. I would need Hephaestus to aid me and while he may not like it he will listen to his father and his king.

"Enjoy your last few days Perseus Jackson for soon you will be no more" I muttered quietly and flashed out of the throne room.

**The next day….. Back at camp**

**Percy POV**

Waking up this morning felt great. Not only had I control over my new powers the camp were all going to Olympus today for a council meeting. Zeus had requested the entire camp to be at this meeting. As the camp was preparing to all head to Olympus I pulled Annabeth aside and decided to show her my power over vapour travel.

"Percy what are you doing we are going to miss the van" she said as she pointed up the hill. "There is no need" I said as I smiled wickedly. I clasped my hand with hers and vapour travelled us outside the throne room. When we reappeared Annabeth looked a little scared but once she realised where we were she smiled. "Percy that is so cool it's like how Nico shadow travels" she beamed. I smiled and kissed her quickly before we entered the throne room. Annabeth headed over to sit at the foot of Athena's throne. Poseidon has just appeared and beckoned me forward. He had a throne installed beside him but not as grand as the others.

Zeus had started one of his speeches welcoming everyone and talking about some topic no one really paid attention to. Once he was finished he looked towards me with a startling look that made me uneasy. He called me forward so I headed to the centre of the throne room and bowed in front of him out of respect. "Rise Perseus" he said. I rose and looked at the king of the gods. "Perseus I want to congratulate you once again on becoming a god and also I have noticed you have learned to control your powers astonishingly quickly. There is cause for concern though. I have gathered intel and have judged your powers are becoming too strong to the extent that you will rival your father or me or Hades." I looked at Zeus incredulously and could not believe what he was saying.

Zeus looked towards Hephaestus and nodded his head. I suddenly had an uneasy feeling that something was going to go wrong. Hephaestus looked uneasy as if he didn't want to go along with Zeus. The god of the skies immediately became enraged and roared at his son "NOW HEPHAESTUS OR RISK MY WRATH" The god of the forges quailed under his father's temper and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. He clapped his hands and I was immediately bound in celestial bronze chains. The entire throne gasped and suddenly Poseidon rose and his trident materialised in his hand. "ZEUS WHAT IS THIS MEANING OF THIS?" he bellowed. As soon as his trident appeared in his hand Hephaestus clapped again and the god of the sea was bound in similar chains to me.

These chains prevented an immortal from using their powers and so I could not vapour travel away or my father could not help me. Zeus looked at me with hatred in his eyes. He spoke in a deathly quiet voice "Perseus for conspiracy to commit treason against me and Olympus I hereby hand down the ultimate punishment of death upon you." The whole throne erupted into chaos and immortals took sides and started to scream. Zeus banged his master bolt on the ground to silence the room. "You can't kill me I'm immortal" I stated.

"You pathetic insolent minor god. The big three have the power to make an immortal fade and as you are a new god it will take you millennia to reform. When you do I will destroy you again" he retorted. Poseidon was visibly struggling against his chains and screaming with all his might "ZEUS IF YOU TOUCH MY SON I WILL DESTORY YOU. I WILL UNLEASH MY FULL POWER AND OBLITERATE YOU" Zeus looked at his brother and then turned to Ares and nodded. Ares flashed over behind Poseidon and held his two handed sword at his neck. Zeus looked at Poseidon and said "Brother you must swear on the Styx to never try and gain retribution or avenge you son in any manner or you will suffer his fate." Many gods and demigods started shouting at this and Zeus once again banged his master bolt of the ground. Many quailed in fear of the paranoid sky god.

I looked at my father and say many emotions run through his eyes and I realised that the world needed him much more than me. "Dad the world needs you much more than me you know it." I said. He looked at me with defiance in his eyes "No Percy I will not leave you suffer this fate." he answered. I simply replied "You must Father. Make the oath. For me." With tears brimming in his eyes Poseidon grudgingly agreed to Zeus' terms and hung his head.

I looked over to Annabeth who had tears streaming down her face. She was my love, my other half, my everything in this world. She kept screaming at me to not go through with this. "If this is my fate Annabeth then so be it. I will not let my father fade, he is needed in this world." She said ever so softly "But I need you". Hearing her say this broke my heart and my soul shattered. I looked around the throne at all my friends to see most of them in tears, even some of the gods looked shocked and regarded me with looks of respect and sorrow.

Zeus called for order. "Do you have any last words traitor?" That word stung. How could he consider me a traitor after I fought for Olympus twice and would do it again in a heartbeat? I looked over to Poseidon who was visibly heartbroken. "Dad" I called. He looked at me with tears streaming down his face. "Yes my son?" he asked. "Have I served you well? Have I made you proud?" I asked. His eyes filled with pride as he replied "Yes my boy, you have been my greatest son and have made me the proudest father to ever live". My heart sank as my father spoke his last words to me. I looked to Annabeth and she ran up to me and kissed me passionately. "I'm not leaving you do this alone. If you have to go through this then I will too." she said. "No you cannot help me this time Annabeth. You must leave me go". I never thought I would say those words and as I did my heart shattered into a million pieces.

Zeus made Athena take Annabeth back to her seat as she was kicking and screaming. Many of my friends were being held back by their parents. I steadied my resolved and decided to not show weakness to Zeus as to not give him the satisfaction. He smiled evilly at me and raised his master bolt and pointed it directly at my chest. "Goodbye Perseus Jackson, traitor of Olympus". The last thing I heard were the collective screams of "NO!" reverberate around the throne room and his most powerful bolt hit me square in the chest and everything went black.

**Ok guys there you go second chapter done. As always please R&R. More reviews the better. Laters :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope ye liked the last chapter. This one will be set in the throne room and feature a few POVs. Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Annabeth POV **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOObOOOOO" I scream at the top of my lungs as my world shattered. I watched as that paranoid b*****d fired his master bolt at Percy. It hit him square in the chest with such force that it broke the celestial bronze chains and sent Percy flying and slamming him against the throne room door with a sickening thud.

The lifeless form of my true love slides down the door as his lifeless body is sprawled across the floor. My world has shattered and my heart is destroyed. With tears stinging my eyes I look around the throne room to see Poseidon using every ounce of his strength to try break the chains binding him. Without a doubt there are tsunamis, hurricanes and earthquakes battering the Earth as the god unleashes his anger in the only way he can. Zeus seemed to notice this so he nodded to both Ares and Hephaestus and the war god returned to his throne and the chains were removed. Poseidon seemed to forget he was a god and ran to his son instead of teleporting to him.

He cradled the limp body of his son and cried with such pain and sorrow that many of the gods, except Zeus and Ares, were brought to tears. Even Hades, who had no love for Percy, seemed distraught at what happened which could be due to his respect for Percy. Poseidon picked up Percy and walked to the centre of the throne room where Hestia stood up and hugged Poseidon. The sea god laid Percy peacefully on the ground at his feet. The entire throne room could not look at the sadness written on the gods face and bowed their heads, as for Zeus and Ares they did not want to face Poseidon.

Suddenly a gasp could be heard from Poseidon. Everyone looked up and was shocked at what they saw. I broke away from Athena's gasp and ran to Percy only to see his body turn into mist and evaporate into thin air. "What is happening?" Poseidon asked while looking towards Athena for answers. "I do not know, when an immortal fades they are encased in a white light which dims to signify they have faded." she replied. "So Percy has not faded then?" Poseidon asked with slight hope in his voice. "I do not know Uncle. Some power is at work here". Seeing them talk at ease just showed how much Athena respected Percy.

Poseidon kept staring at where his son's body lay before evaporating. He slowly raised his head and stared at Zeus with such pure hatred that the sky god flinched under the intense stare. "Zeus the only reason I do not tear you limb from limb right now is to respect my son's final wish. I would endure the pain from breaking my oath on the Styx a thousand times to see you die before my eyes!" he said in a deathly quiet voice which seemed more intense as he said it so quietly. Zeus look petrified under the stare of his brother.

What shocked me next was that Hades got up from his throne and strode over to Poseidon, who eyed his brother warily. Hades merely walked right up to Poseidon and pulled his younger brother into a hug. It was here that Poseidon broke down once again. Hades glared at Zeus which made the god even more confused. "Hades who do u glare at me?" he asked. "Zeus while I did not love Perseus I respected him more than any hero who has lived. He saved Olympus twice and always acknowledged my part in this family. You have become too paranoid. And I can tell you now Perseus has not faded. I can sense when a mortal dies, so immortal fades. But I cannot sense what has happened to Perseus. Some power is at work here" he finished nodding at Athena.

Poseidon and Hades both returned to their thrones and a deathly silence filled the room. No one knew what to say or wanted to be the first to say it. Suddenly the entire throne room started to hum with raw power. The gods looked around nervous, some of them grabbing their weapons of power. Suddenly three beings appeared in the middle of the room; one holding a large scissors, one holding a ball of yarn and the middle one holding what looked like a sea green string of thread.

Everyone immediately dropped their weapons and proceeded to bow before the three Fates. Lachesis, Clotho and Atropos spoke in unison in a voice so ethereal and ancient it made me wonder how old they really were. "Rise Olympians" they said. All of the gods returned to their thrones and the demigods and campers stood back up. Atropos held up a sea green thread and held it towards Zeus. "Do you know what this is sky god?" she asked in an ancient voice that held a ting of annoyance in it.

Zeus did not know whether to answer or not in fear of the Fates scolding him. "This is, or was, the string of Perseus Jackson" she said. Everyone gasped looking at Percy's life thread. It was sea green which was to be expected. But at the bottom, the string appeared blank and see-through only for its edges. It was as if his life was cut short before the fates decided. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. First my boyfriend was killed, then it was announced he had not faded and now the fates show up. So many emotions are running through my mind right now.

"You have altered the destiny of Perseus Jackson. His destiny was not yours to alter or decide. This crime cannot go unpunished." she finished. As the Fates started to hum and glow with raw power Athena pointed and Percy's string and shouted "LOOK!" The clear see-through of Percy's string started to turn black which was blacker than night. The Fates seemed to noticed and started to communicate telepathically. Atropos turned to the Olympians and in particular Zeus and said "Perseus Jackson has moved beyond the power of the Fates now and it seems He has intervened. For this reason we cannot punish you Zeus. But be warned you will pay for your crime eventually and by one who has power over all immortals; gods, titans, giants, primordial and even Fate itself." With that the three Faets disappeared from the throne room.

**Athena POV **

Once the Fates left my mind went into overdrive. I hated not knowing something. Why had Percy's string seemed clear? And then why did it turn black? And who did the Fates mean by He? What puzzled me the most was who the Fates were talking about when the said Zeus would suffer from one who had power greater than the primordials and even Fate itself. That was worrying as this being could come and completely destroy Olympus.

My father looked visibly worried as to what was going to happen. The fates never said when this would happen only that it would eventually. I looked over to my uncle Poseidon and while we do not see eye to eye I could not help but feel for him. He just lost his son and not he has been told some power had taken Percy, power which the fates cannot control. A power that the fates themselves seemed to have to abide by. Poseidon could stand it no longer and disappeared in a sea mist without even waiting for Zeus to dismiss the meeting. Zeus dared not say anything as he knew Poseidon was on the verge on unleashing his true power on him.

Zeus looked and called an end to a meeting that none will ever forget on Olympus. Each god said goodbye to their children, me to Annabeth and the others, and flashed out to think about what transpired today.

**Chiron POV**

I was stunned. My greatest hero and student had been killed by Zeus. I have lost many heroes over the millennia but this lost hurt me more than any. Percy was more than a student to me. He was like my own son. I had watched him grow form a young power to become the greatest hero to ever live to finally become a God.

But now the Fates appeared and told us some power had took Percy that they themselves could not interfere with. I could not think of any power beyond the fates. Even the primordials had to abide by the fates power. But who could it be? A thought came into my mind of a being so ancient it pre-dates anything even in the universe. But I quickly dismissed this thought as it was completely impossible. He had faded millennia ago surely. Feeling defeated and utterly heartbroken I rounded up the campers and proceeded to return to Camp Half-Blood.

**Thalia POV **

I could not believe what I just witnessed. My father murdered my best friend. My heart shattered as I watched Percy slam into the throne room door. My shock turned to pure dread as I watch Kelp Head evaporate away and ending up in the Fates showing up and telling us some power has taken Percy.

I suddenly had a sliver of hope that somehow, somewhere Percy was still alive. Artemis called to me and I exited the throne room with her and we headed to her temple to meet with the rest of the Hunters. I was so stunned I couldn't talk so Artemis thankfully relayed the events of the meeting to the Hunters. It amazed me that this group of man hating assassins actually were saddened at the loss of Percy. He was the only decent male that they knew or respected.

Artemis finished and came over to me as I sat on a chair in a corner by myself crying. "Thalia, I will not tell you ""Do not weep"" for not all tears all bad. Perseus was perhaps the only male that I or any of my hunters had ever respected. I know he was like a brother to you so I will give you time to grieve, although from what transpired today I do not believe Perseus has died." I looked up at the goddess of the moon and replied "Thank you my Lady". With our conversation over we headed to our rooms where I instantly fell asleep dreaming of my friend, no my brother, Percy.

**Atropos POV (where ye expecting this one? ;) )**

My sisters and I returned to our cave to discuss what had transpired. "We cannot let Zeus go unpunished for his crimes Atropos" Clotho stated. Lachesis was nodding her head agreeing but what had become of Perseus' string was beyond our power. "You know once he intervenes we cannot do anything sisters. Perseus is in his power now and is beyond our control. His destiny is such that our power cannot guide or control it. As for Zeus, you both can feel the power emanating from the dark section of Perseus' string and you know what that means. Perseus Jackson will return, and when he does there will be no mercy for that pathetic sky god. He will have power such as to rival Him. He will return to avenge his death and also to aid the rest of Olympus in the greatest battle they will face. Without his return every Olympian will die. But Perseus will save them. He will gain the power to win that war for them for he is now under the control of Chaos!"

**Alright guys there you go third chapter done and dusted only a day after the second chapter! As always please R&R. We will see Percy soon so stick with me it will only get better. Laters :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope ye liked the last chapter. It will pick up just wanted to build the story instead of diving right in like most Chaos stories. Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Percy POV**

Blackness. That is what enveloped me. I could not see or hear or feel. Was I truly dead or faded? If I was then should I be able to think? Whatever was happening to me I could not open my eyes or move, I was just floating in an emptiness that seemed to stretch on forever.

How could they have done this to me? I saved them on multiple occasions. If by some miracle I ever found myself on Olympus again I would exact my revenge on Zeus and Ares. Even though Hephaestus was involved he was forced and no blame could be put on the god of the forges. But Zeus. Immense rage filled me and suddenly my body started to be consumed with anger and hatred. I could feel now, feel a fire slowly building in my body to the point where I thought it would consume me.

As soon as it came it left. What was happening? Was I alive? I could not move or see but I could feel. At that moment I could feel a presence in my mind. Someone was in my head trying to talk to me. I tried to block out the presence but its power was beyond anything I have ever felt in my life. This presence had power that could crush the gods without even thinking. I suddenly felt afraid. Did this being take me? Would it harm me more/

"No child I am not here to harm you, only help you" a voice said. The voice was so ancient it radiated power. "Who are you?" I asked. The voice was silent. "What is going on here? Who are you?" I asked again. "Right now I am just here to help son. You do not need to know me just yet. You are not ready. You only need to know that I want to help you. You are not dead or have not faded, yet anyway. If you decide to not accept my help you will fade and will never see Earth or you precious Annabeth again" he said.

"How do you know Annabeth? Is she in trouble? What do you want with her?" I asked becoming angry. "Peace my boy. I mean you or your loved ones no harm. Like I said I simply want to help you. You will become greater than any god, titan, giant or primordial ever. You will serve me and protect the Universe for evil." the voice said.

I thought about this. The voice had said I would fade if I did not accept his offer and that he also wanted to help me. What choice did I have? I didn't want to fade but to live again. And if I returned to Earth Zeus would try to kill me again. The voice did say I would become the strongest being ever and if one day I could return to Earth I would exact my revenge on Zeus with ease and pleasure. It left me with no choice. "I accept your offer on the condition that if I become as strong as you say that one day I will return to Earth to take my revenge!" I said.

"I agree to your condition my boy and do not worry a day is coming soon where the Earth will need you again or it will burn in flames" the voice said. As soon as he finished I could feel my body being sucked away by some powerful force. At first I tried to resist but realised this may be the presence bringing me somewhere to prevent me from dying. When the sensation died I could feel my entire body, I could open my eyes and see, I could hear. I started to look around and take in my surroundings. I was lying on the floor on a room that looked like space. Solar systems, stars, planets and galaxies decorated the entire walls of the room. I looked up at the head of the room to find an office table with a chair behind it with a man sitting in it but the with the back of the chair facing me.

"How do you feel son?" the person asked in the same voice as the presence in my mind. "Are you the voice that was in my mind?" I asked. "Yes that was me" he replied. I could tell it was a man simply from his deep voice. "Who are you and why have you brought me here?" I asked. "I have brought you here to help you. I have watched you Perseus from a young boy. I have watched as your mother reared such a fine boy. I have watched you grow into a young demigod and complete many impossible tasks for a boy you age. You never wanted personal glory you did what was right and always protected others before yourself. You truly are a remarkable person. There has not been many like you Perseus and when I saw what Zeus was going to do I intervened in order to help you." I blushed slightly as the man complimented me and said these things to me. "That's nice and all but you still haven't answered my question" I said.

"Ah, that is true. It is good to see you are sharp. Well I have decided to help you and offer you a place in my army. An army that protects the innocent life forms in the Universe and serve for justice and good. You will train and gain new powers. But as you have exceeded my expectations over the years I have special plans for you. You will become Commander of my army and will be blessed with my power. This power is such that you, like I previously said, will be beyond the power of any deity that has ever existed on Earth including the primordial gods" he said. "Do you accept?" he finally asked.

What other choice did I have? "Yes I accept your offer" I replied. "But who's army exactly am I joining?" I asked. The man chuckled and simply swivelled around in his chair. He was in his late thirties with tanned skin, hair as black as night and eyes that resembled the paintings on the wall of the office. "Why you are joining my army. The Army of Chaos!" he replied. I racked my brain and thought where there was a mention of a Chaos in Greek mythology. I could not think of any. The man seemed to notice me trying to figure it out and he chuckled to himself. He had mentioned primordial gods and I would be stronger than them because I would be blessed by him. That must mean he is stronger and older than them. It was like a train had just hit me. This was THE Chaos. The creator of the Universe and everything in it.

Immediately I threw myself to my knees and bowed before the Creator. "Forgive me my Lord I did not know you were THE Chaos" I stated. Chaos was still chuckling and said "No need to bow to me Perseus you can rise". I slowly rose and stared into the man's eyes where I felt I was being sucked towards them. "Like I said Perseus I want you to become Commander of my army and lead my forces against the evil in the Universe. And yes to answer your next question there is other life in the Universe, it is just scattered around as to keep away contact from each other. And like I promised one day you will return to Earth but you must become much more powerful and that is where I will help. But be warned it will take many years to be able to control this power or it will burn your soul away and even that is beyond my power to help. But I promise one day you will have what you desire as there is a war brewing on Earth that the Olympians will not win and that I promise you. When it happens, which may not be for many years, you will return with a selection of my army to aid the Olympians as although they are not the perfect rulers they are much better than the titans or primordial gods. That is why I intend to send you." he finished.

"I do wish to return home. I miss my father and Annabeth so much. Is there any way I can return sooner?" I asked. "No my boy I am sorry. You will need to stay here to train until you can become as strong as you need to be. Then when the threat starts to become real you will go. At my current predictions, the enemy will start to make rumbles in the next few decades but they will not fully rise for many years to come. I should mention though, time flows differently here than it does on Earth. When the threats become too large that you need to go it will have been 10 years here where 100 years will have passed on Earth" he finished.

A hundred years? Will my friends have forgotten me? But what choice did I have only to train and hard as I could to prepare for the day I would return. But who was the enemy I wondered. "Excuse me Lord Chaos but when you talked off the threat you said "they". Who exactly is going to rise against Olympus?".

"You already met on of them Perseus when you tried to escape back to Earth through the Doors of Death." Absolute panic and dread spread through my body. My memories of that place swam into my mind and I felt helpless and terrified of what happened to me and Annabeth. But what scared me more was who I would have to face. The essence of pure evil. The one who made me feel so insignificant and who crushed immortals with ease.

"Tar-Tartarus?" I stammered. "Yes my boy" said Chaos. "My son Tartarus is rising to seek revenge for the defeat of Gaea and he will crush Olympus with ease without our help". But he is not alone. His brother and my other son Erebus will rise to join him". This could not be I thought. Tartarus and the primordial of darkness Erebus were going to destroy Olympus.

"Do not worry Perseus. You will become stronger than both of my sons. I will train such that you will have the power to rival me only you will not be able to create worlds or life" Chaos stated. "For now though Perseus you need to rest and we will begin your training tomorrow. Do not fret my boy you will be strong enough to face this threat but do not think it will be easy, my sons are powerful beings; the strongest of all the primordial gods. But now you need rest. Sleep".

Chaos waved his hand and everything went black.

**OK guys there you go another quick update. Sorry the chapter was shorter than the other but it needed to be in there. Just a quick note there will be a time skip because I don't wanna go through each and every step of Percy's training just the main parts of it. As always please R&R guys makes me write more. Laters :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys hope ye liked the last chapter. Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Percy POV **

"Come one Percy… Focus!" Chaos said. He had been pushing me beyond my limits in order to get my body accustomed to the levels of power it would have to control. "I. Am. Focusing." I replied through gritted teeth. It had been like this for days. Up early every morning training for hours in combat fighting, powers, physical training, strategy, battle tactics, basically everything and every form of training possible. I had put on at least 30 pound but 30 pound of pure muscle. I was completely ripped but Chaos told me that the stronger my body the easier it would be to control his powers.

At the moment we were standing in a clearing in the forest just outside the city. The city was amazing. Actually every part of the planet of Cosmos was simply breath-taking. Chaos had thought me sword fighting the way no other person, god or demigod or immortal, could on Earth. His motions were so fluid and quick he was like a blur and at first I couldn't see him before he would disarm me. I could not land a single strike on him. Eventually through his tutelage I got better and was finally able to compete with him and finally disarm him. He had told me that there would be no other who could compete with me with a sword.

He also thought me strategy and battle tactics to a point where I could tell what side would win a war before the war started just by looking at how they were set up and how they would strike. Chaos had drilled strategy lessons into me where I know could compete with Athena in pure strategy terms. The last section of my training was learning to control the powers of Chaos and this is where I struggled most. We had spent over 3 years in the other areas of training as Chaos said I needed to be absolutely perfect in all areas for me to succeed in the war. That left 7 years alone to be able to control the powers of Chaos. We were already 5 years into this section of the training and while Chaos said I had come a remarkable way I still felt I needed to be stronger. I quickly mastered my power over water to the point where Pontus, the primordial of the sea, could not stand against me in a fight. That had been easy for me due to the fact that I was Poseidon's son and also God of Tides. But I guess that title is gone now as Chaos told me to be infused with his powers he had to strip away my god status.

I had learned to control the other elements such as Air, Fire and Earth. But Chaos was pushing me to control these elements at the same level I could now control water which was being able to create water from nothing, make water shoot from my body at high velocity, and control water in all its forms and even in the body of mortals or immortals. But this was hard. They were not my natural elements and I struggled to control these. I had eventually learned to control these other elements to the extent Chaos had wanted.

I now had spent the remaining time learning to control the power of Chaos. These power included creation, but not to any extent Chaos had. When I could master these powers I could create anything I wanted except life or worlds in the universe. What I could though was manipulate the space around me where I could bend it to my will to aid me or to trap enemies in. To achieve this Chaos had to transfer a good portion of his energy into my body and that alone was a struggle. I had originally collapsed when he done this and was out for weeks while my body fought to contain the amount of raw energy and power it held.

Once I awoke Chaos had told me that I should now find it easier to control his powers. To my relief it had worked as I was now finding it easier to use his powers and combine them with my powers I had already to become a devastating fighter without even drawing a weapon. If it came to using weapons I had complete mastery with any weapons that one could think of which amazingly now included a bow. I often thought to myself I must be one of the rare sons of Poseidon to master bow and arrow.

We were in the clearing and Chaos stood across from me with his weapon drawn; a blade that was blacker than nigh and seemed to suck the light from around it. "This is your final test Perseus. You must defeat me in combat. All powers are allowed and any weapon you choose to use". I must mention that since Chaos had granted me his powers and blessing, which I finally seemed to have mastered, I could create and summon and weapon I chose out of thin air. My final test was to defeat the creator of everything in this Universe.

"If you defeat me there is one last gift I shall bestow upon you but I will not say until you can defeat me" he stated. Well I thought if I can do this I will be granted one last gift and it will be one step closer to going home. I got in a fighting stance as did Chaos. I had no weapon drawn but decided to create one out of air but not yet. Chaos slowly advanced towards me and I made my move. I teleported behind Chaos and create a longsword as I was moving. As soon as I materialised and was ready to strike Chaos merely pivoted on the spot and planted a kick on my chest which sent me flying.

"Perseus did you think it would be that easy?" he asked. "No, I just wanted to get the obvious out of the way" I replied. I made the longsword vanish and pulled out my new and updated version of Riptide which had been infused with dimondium which was the strongest material in the Universe. My trustworthy sword now gleamed silver and was unrecognisable. I charged at Chaos and we exchanged strikes at a blinding speed. His defence was amazing. Every move or strike I tried he seemed to know how I strike. We locked blades in an X formation where we faced each other both breathing heavy. "Come on Perseus, this is only a shred of your abilities and power. I told you do not resist your powers and strength" he pushed me back and I stumbled before getting up to look at him "EMBRACE THEM!" he said.

I had subconsciously resisted some of my powers as I thought I might lose control. But hearing Chaos talk like that I thought about not resisting anymore. Suddenly I could feel all powers meld into one source and it filled every pore of my body. I now felt I could easily overpower Chaos. I charged my mentor and create a throwing knife, but instead of handling it, it was already in mid-air flying at Chaos which caught him by surprise. He struck it out of mid-air but when he looked back to me I was nowhere to be seen. I had changed my body into water vapour but I knew Chaos would sense me so I create several water vapour copies of myself and surrounded Chaos with them. Each replica was an exact copy of me so it was impossible to tell which one was the true me. Chaos chuckled "Good Perseus you have finally accepted who you are and become one with your powers". He struck at a fake me and when it dissipated i decided to strike. Chaos whirled but I was already striking with a fierce pace that I pushed him back. I made water explode from my body while the earth rose up around his knees. I controlled the air around him so he could not teleport of blast away his bindings. I teleported behind him and held my sword at his throat.

"Looks like I win master" I stated. "Yes, good Perseus. You have exceeded my expectations. There is no other like you in this Universe. No other you can stand against you. You will meet my sons and you will defeat them. My final gift to you is this" he said as he created an orb of black energy in his hand. "This, my boy is a portion of my soul. It will increase your phenomenal powers to the extent where yours are equal to mine, although if we duelled and I used my full powers you would be destroyed. With this portion of my soul I will always be in contact with you if you need me" he said as he shot the orb toward my chest. Once my body absorbed his soul portion, I could physically feel my power increase where the strength of each was such that I could crush anything with ease.

"Now Perseus you need to train and keep all your abilities and powers at your maximum level. And also I am appointing you now officially commander of my army. I have kept you separate from the army for all these years so you could become strong enough to lead them. Now it is time you are introduced to them. Let us go" he said. Chaos teleported us into the military barracks where all the army had been gathered. There was over a thousand elite warriors in Chaos' army each of whom had powers of their own as most of them were demigods from Earth. "Perseus before we introduce you I am naming you Omega and this will serve as you name from here on. You can tell close friends your identity but only to those you trust" he said. I agreed and Chaos proceeded to stand on the podium in front of his army. Immediately the entire army bowed and spoke in unison "Hail, Lord Chaos".

"Good morning warriors. I am here today to introduce a new warrior to our army. He will become your commander and my second in command. He has passed the Omega trials and become the most powerful being in existence second only to me". Many people had shocked looks on their faces while other nodded in respect. "So now I present to you Omega Commander of Chaos army and Protector of the Universe!." The whole barracks erupted in rapturous applause and cheering as I walked up to Chaos.

I looked out at my troops and immediately felt like I could trust each and every one of these elite soldiers. "There are many evils in this universe each of which need to be pushed back time and time again. It will never end but we will defeat whenever it raises its head. For we are the FORCES OF CHAOS!" I finished. The entire room roared in agreement. For the next few hours I was introduced into my troops and got to know each and every one of them. We were going to train together for the next year and a half running through battle plans and strategies and the most elite 100 would follow me to Earth for the impending battle.

After a long day I headed back to the commander's room and decided to get some sleep. I dreamt of the impending battle to come but I could not picture any faces and it troubled me a little. I woke up and told chaos of my dream but he simply told me it was because my allies were undecided as of yet.

For the next few months my army and I practiced our battles plans and executed them while on missions to foreign worlds to protect the innocent and persecute the evil beings that inhabited those worlds. One day coming back from a successful mission, which they were all successful, when Chaos called me into his office. "Perseus, it has started" he stated. "How can that be Lord Chaos? I thought we had another year at best" I asked. "My sons have started to rise earlier than I predicted Perseus. I have chosen your 100 companions to go with you. You will leave in two days" he replied.

"Sir you do still remember my condition when I joined you?" I asked. "Yes Perseus I do and I will grant you your revenge but you cannot kill him, but he will be punished. You will need as many warriors and allies as possible" he said. "That is fair. Will you be coming with us to introduce us to the Olympians and your reasons for aiding them?" I asked. "Yes I will. I shall go tomorrow with you and the army will follow us the day after". "Sir how can you be so sure they will accept your help?" I asked again. "Well Perseus they will have to as my sons are stirring as we speak and the Olympians know that cannot win this war. Be ready tomorrow morning and we will teleport to Olympus and present ourselves but I must reiterate you cannot reveal yourself until the time is right". "OK Lord Chaos I shall be ready". I took my leave and headed to my room to think over what was going to happen.

I was going to see all my friends again. I was going to see my father. I would see my love Annabeth who I have loved and missed every day since I was killed. I was also going to get my revenge I thought as I smiled wickedly. But most of all, I was going home.

**Now guys that chapter had to be there. Sorry it kinda brushed over how Percy got his powers but that's not the good part. The good part is back on Earth where the action will be. As always please R&R. Laters :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys hope ye liked the last chapter. Just remember the time difference 10 years on Cosmos = 100 years on Earth. Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Annabeth POV **

100 years. Has it really been 100 years? Gods I missed him more than words can describe. Even now after so long I was deeply in love with him. No matter where in this universe he was he was still a part of me, still my soul mate, still my one true love. I was just about to get out of bed but said a prayer as I have done every day for the last 100 years "Please Percy, come home!"

I got up and got ready to go through a routine day at camp half blood. I have been through this so many times I could do it with my eyes closed. After going to the pavilion to get some breakfast I headed off to do cabin checks. Most of the cabins were in good nick so everyone had passed although some just barely. Once this was over it was time for lessons which included sword fighting, archery, climbing the lava wall and physical training of the demigods. The immortal campers where in charge of the different areas of teaching where I was in charge of close combat with small weapons such as knifes and short swords.

The training of the young demigods has become much fiercer over the last few months as there had been a rise in the number of monster attacks. Chiron has said that this happens for the first century or so after a great war although it felt different. These monsters were becoming harder to kill as if they were infused with a strong essence that made them much quicker and smarter which was why we pushed the demigods extremely hard. Also the gods had been unusually quiet, I mean every now and then they would send a message or appear in dreams to their kids or on a rare occasion visit in person, but now all communications had been cut off. This happened when Gaea started to rise and it made me uneasy as if another impending war was going to happen.

I was walking back from the arena towards the cabin area when one of my younger siblings ran up to me and said "Annabeth, Chrion has called a meeting of all cabin leaders and immortal campers in the Big House immediately." "Thanks Linda" I replied as I ran for the Big House. When I got there Chiron was there with all the cabin leaders and immortal campers. I sat down and Chiron called for attention.

"Campers, I know many of you have noticed the rise in monster attacks and the fact that they are now harder to kill than ever and I know many of you are wondering what is happening. I have said that this is usually the case for the first couple of decades after a great war but I now realise that this is different. Something or someone is giving energy to these monsters, sets their will against us. I also notice many of you whispering about the gods' sudden quietness and lack of communication. I have been speaking to the gods but they have forced me to not say anything on the matter at the moment."

Once Chiron said this many of the campers started to shout in annoyance at why they weren't being told anything. Chiron held up his hand in surrender and said his hands were tied. Suddenly a bright flash enveloped the room and when it dissipated the God of Messengers was standing at the head of the table. Immediately everyone bowed. "Hello Lord Hermes, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Chiron asked. "Hello Chiron and hello campers you may rise there is no need to bow. I am here to tell you that Zeus has called an emergency meeting and requests that all of camp half-blood be present. So prepare yourselves and report to Olympus as soon as possible." Hermes finished before flashing out.

"You all heard what Lord Hermes said. Go and prepare the camp, we leave for Olympus in a half hour." Chiron said as we all filed out of the Big House to ready our cabins. I couldn't help thinking that this emergency meeting was somehow connected to the rise in attacks and power of monsters. I was hoping the gods would give us a solution on how to defeat them. Looking back I realise how wrong I was.

**Athena POV**

My father had an emergency meeting over the recent attacks on camp half-blood and also about the stirrings down in the depths of Tartarus which the demigods did not know about. I flashed into the throne room as many of the other gods did. I scanned their faces and saw fear in some of their faces, other look disinterested but what caught my eye was my uncle Poseidon. After a century his face was still racked with anguish and sorrow over the dissaperance of his favourite son. I must admit while I did not particularly care for Percy I did respect his abilites as a demigod and the fact that he would sacrifice his life for my daughter.

My father flashed in and everyone took their seats. Poseidon was the last to sit as his eyes buruned a hole through Zeus. My father looked uneasy until Poseidon sat down and then called the meeting to order. " I have called this emergency meeting to discuss the disruption down in Tartarus and also the rise in the number of attacks on Camp Half-Blood. To discuss the disruption in Tartarus I would ask Hades to elaborate on this matter." he finished.

Hades stood and had a grim look on his face, grimmer than usual I might add. He started to pace to and fro before talking. "As many of you know or have felt in the case of my brothers there is trouble brewing in the very depths of Tartarus. Heir are monsters stirring that are so old I seem to have forgot most of them. I have doubled the security on the pit and its wals are becoming shaky and I do not know how much longer they will last. There is something stirring in the very depths of the pit, something old predating the titans. I do not know what it is but I is extremely powerful" Hades finished with a slight look of fear on his face.

As he sat back down many of the gods were quiet no one wanting to talk about this threat that seemed to be so powerful it could shatter the walls of the pit. It was frightening to think that another war maybe just over the horizon. Zeus stood up and was about to talk when suddenly the room went completely dark as if the light itself was sucked from the room. Zeus roared "HADES IS THIS YOUR DOING?". Hades became angry of being accused "OF COURSE NOT YOU FOOL". Suddenly the throne room started to hum with power. The entire building started to shake. Many of the gods started to tremble and grabbed their weapons of power.

The darkness and shaking lasted for half a minute before light was returned to the room and the shaking stopped. Many of the gods settled their eyes on a figure who stood in the middle of the throne room. Zeus bellowed at the figure "WHO DARES INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING?" He grabbed his master bolt and pointed it towards the figure but the figure merelt stared at Zeus with eyes that resembled two supernovas. It was obvious that this person emianted power as it could be physically felt from across the room.

"Put down your weapon Zeus or I will scatter your soul so you never reform" the person said without so much authority that my father lowered his bolt. I racke dmy brian thinking of who this person could be. An idea popped into my head but it was perposterous so I pushed it aside. The figure rose up to the size of us Olympians and started to speak. "Olympians I am here to offer you my help in the upcoming war with the threat that is loooming." He said. At this some of my fellow Olympians looked puzzled. Zeus had not told them yet. The person seemed to notice this and continued to speak. "Ah so I see you have not been told. Well I shall tell you. You have heard about the disruptions down in Tartarus but what you do not know is that it is not one of the beings being held in the pit, but it is the pit itself!". Some of the elder Olympians visibly trembled at this. "Well since some of you obviously do not know what I speak of, the being that is rising is Tartarus itself the primordial of nothingness and the pit. He is my son and he is rising with my other son Erebus the primordial of darkness!".

Once this person said Tartarus AND Erebus were rising many of my fellow Olympains were shaking with fear. It was believed that the primordials had faded long ago and were so scattered that would never reform. But I was thinking too much to dwell on who was rising. This person had said that Tartarus was his son. That could ony mean it was one person and my earlier thought was right. This was Chaos, the creator of the Universe.

Chaos looked directly at me and his eyes seemed to burn into my soul. "Ah yes Lady Athena you have finally figured out who I am." he said. Zeus regained his composure and turned to me "Athena who is this man?" he asked. I looked over to my father still trying to comprehend how he was standing there in front of us when he should have faded even before the older Olympians were born. "Father I do not know how to say this, but this man, he is Chaos the creator of the universe and everything in it" I finshed.

Immediately all of the Olympians including myself lept to our knees and bowed to Chaos. He started to chuckle and said "Rise Olympains there is no need to bow to me". All of us Olympains got back to our thrones and stared at Chaos. "Olympians I have watched over Earth for generations as this was my greatest creation. The previous rulers were horrible and evil and only wanted destruction. While you are not the greatest rulers either you are the best this world has had. But now Tartarus is rising to avenge the defeat of Gaea and he is rising his brother Erebus to aid him. Know this,you cannot win this war. The primordials would crush each and everyo one of you with ease. This is why I am here. I want to offer my help. While I will not openly fight against my children I will be sending 100 of my finest elite warriors and also my commander.I must warn you though, my commander is the most powerful being in existence except for me but he rivals me in power. He does not have any love for some of you Olympians and he is quick to anger. So be warned if you in any way anger him he will crush you, all of you, with absolute ease and no remorse."

Many of the Olympians were pondering the words of Chaos. Who was this commander? And more importantly which of us Olympians id he not like? As I pondered these questions Chaos started to talk again. "He will lead the army against my sons when the war starts and he will also train the demigods at Camp Half-Blood. So let me introduce him. OMEGA!" Chaos roared. At that point the throne room door opened and a young man walked in dressed in sea gren armour which seemed to meld to his body. He wore a black mask that covered his eyes and nose which just left his mouth visible. His entire form simply radiated raw power as he strode into the middle of the throne room and stood next to Chaos. "Hello Olympians it is nice to meet you…well some of you" he said sounding angry.

**Well guys there ya go. The action starts to pick up in the next chapter. As always R&R please. Laters :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys hope ye liked the last chapter. Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Percy POV **

I had arrived back where it had happened. Back where my life had changed drastically. Looking at it now though, it was for the better. I was much stronger and more powerful than I ever was and I could help and protect the ones I loved better. But as I scanned the room my eyes rested on Zeus. Immediately absolute hatred and pure rage welled up inside me so much that a black aura surrounded me and the entire building started to shake. "Calm yourself Omega. Not yet" Chaos spoke in my mind. I reluctantly quelled my anger and many of the Olympians looked at me; some with awe and others with fear in their eyes.

"Omega introduce your-self to the Olympian Council please" Chaos said. I looked over to my master with a grudging look but he merely steeled his eyes and I knew better than to challenge or disobey him. Chaos waved his hand and a throne appeared next to Hades where he took his seat. I stayed in the middle of the throne room and decided to introduce myself to everyone at once but to the big three separately where I would have some fun I thought wickedly. "Greetings Olympians as I said I am Omega the Commander of the army of Chaos and Protector of the Universe. I will not remove my mask and reveal my identity but know this I am a demigod of this planet. That is all you need to know."

It was at this point that Hermes flashed in with the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Chiron. Many of the campers stared at me in awe and fear much the same way as the gods did. "Omega introduce you-self to the campers of Camp Half-Blood" Chaos said. I scanned the campers and saw her. Annabeth. It took my entire willpower not to run to her and hold and kiss her. Chaos spoke in my mind "No Omega not yet." I looked across the entire group and said "Hello demigods of Camp Half-Blood my name is Omega. I am the Commander of the army of Chaos and Protector of the Universe." At the mention of Chaos many of the campers gasped and looked over to the Creator. They hurled themselves to bow before him but he merely chuckled and told them to rise.

The turned back to me and I asked "Campers have you been informed of the impending threat?" Many of them shook their heads and had a look of confusion on their faces. It was here that that idiot Zeus piped in "No we brought the campers here to tell them of the threat we are facing". Many of the campers had an exasperated look on their faces of the idea of another war. All of them had seen enough war to last two lifetimes. Zeus started to lay out the details to the campers but as I turned to look at then I couldn't help but notice Annabeth wasn't paying attention but starting intently at me. It was like she was studying me and trying to determine who I was. Definitely a daughter of Athena as the wisdom goddess was also staring at me trying to discern who I was. I laughed inwardly knowing they would never find out unless I told them myself. I was going to tell them of course but first I wanted my revenge and a little fun.

Once the campers were told what they would be facing many of them look terrified as the idea of who was rising meant they could never win this war. Even Annabeth had taken her eyes off me when Zeus mentioned Tartarus and Erebus. When he was finished everyone once again turned to me. "Well since I was interrupted I will finish my introduction" I stated. I looked over at Chaos and many gods and campers noticed. My master simply nodded his head and I knew my moment had arrived. I turned back to the Olympian council and decided it would be Hades first. I walked over to the god of the dead and once I stood in front of him I looked at him straight in the eye and said "Lord Hades it is an honour to meet one of the big three and I look forward to helping you"

"The honour is my Commander Omega" Hades replied although looking a little surprised. I turned and looked over at my father. Once again I felt the urge to run over and embrace him in a hug much the same as Annabeth earlier. I knew I could not though so I walked across the throne room slowly and stopped before Poseidon's throne. "Lord Poseidon it is a privilege to meet the God of the Sea and the most powerful of the Big Three. I will do my utmost to protect this world alongside you". I looked at him in the eye and his emotions betrayed him. He looked relieved at last that someone identified him as the strongest of the brothers. "The privilege is mine Commander Omega. You now the colour of the armour you wear is the colour of my kingdom and it also resembles the armour my son once wore." As he finished his voice was laden with sorrow and sadness.

I felt a pang in my heart as I saw my father like this and wanted to tell him it was me but I knew I could not. This is what I waited for. I walked back to the centre of the throne room and turned around to face the entire council. Zeus look flabbergasted that I had not addressed him personally like his brother. When he saw I was not going to walk up to him he became furious and leapt to his feet grabbing his master bolt. "YOU DARE NOT INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO ME PUNY DEMIGOD. I AM THE KING OF OLYMPUS AND GREATEST OF THE BIG THREE!" he roared. I simply smirked which seemed to infuriate him even more but made Annabeth look more suspicious out of the corner of my eye. She recognised that smile from somewhere.

I stared at Zeus and said in a quiet tone heavy with venom and hatred "I do not address insignificant arrogant fools!" He became completely enraged at shot a powerful bolt out of his favourite weapon. My mind drifted back to when this type of attack had killed me. I merely raised my hand and stopped the attack dead. I rolled my hands and caused the lightning to form into a ball and closed my hands around it and it disappeared. The sky god stared at me with disbelief in his eyes. One of his strongest attacks was dismissed as easily as closing my hands together. I laughed at Zeus and said "Is that all you can master Zeus? My goodness you are weak!" He regained his composure and changed his bolt into a sword and charged at me. I could hear many of the god's thoughts and many of them were thinking I was a goner.

I simply sliced my hand through the air in an upward arc which let loose a huge gust of air at Zeus and sent him flying backwards into his throne. The god hit the throne with a sickening thud and slumped to the ground. He started to get to his feet and looked at me with burning hatred in his eyes. He tried to control the air around me to hold me still but I merely overpowered him without much effort. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I CONTROL THE AIR AND WINDS. I AM ZEUS!" he roared. I laughed at him acting so childish. "You are nothing compared to me you puny god. If I wanted I would crush you with ease"

Zeus literally flew through the air towards me while his body wrapped itself in armour. I easily ducked and pivoted on the spot unsheathing the improved riptide as I did and sliced at the stomach of Zeus. His armour was completely torn off his body and a long gash opened along his stomach and chest. He hit the ground with a bine crunching thud and golden ichor started to pour from his wound. Seeing the sight of his father on the ground Ares leapt out of his throne and charged at me. Good I thought I wanted him to attack. I was getting tired of this charade thought and my anger started to build. "Pathetic war god" I said as he slashed at me with his two handed sword. I merely sidestepped and punched him in his gut. Ares doubled over as I had put so much force behind that punch. I controlled the air around him to levitate him into the air and spread his limbs into and X formation.

I created a ball of water between my hands and solidified it into ice. I created spikes that protruded out from the centre and aimed it at Ares chest. I shot the spiked ice ball at the god and it impaled itself into his chest as he roared in agony. I controlled the air to bring him towards me. I brought him right up to my face and whispered into his ear "This is for threatening my father all those years ago." I said. I created an orb of energy around my fist and punched him directly where the iced ball had lodged itself. Ares roared in pain as he sailed through the air and crashed into the wall shattering multiple bones as he fell to the ground next to Zeus.

Many of the gods looked stunned at how easily I had dispatched the father and son. Zeus started to stir and once again my again flared. I flew through the air and picked him up by the throat. Golden ichor still flowed from the gash I had created. I walked with him to the centre of the room and said loud enough for everyone to hear "I have waited for this moment for many years. You have caused me and my loved ones immense pain and I intend to return the favour". I threw Zeus directly at the roof of the throne room where he hit the ceiling and fell to ground at my feet. He was so injured he could not stop his fall. I picked him up once again and punched him in the ribs shattering at least four of them. My anger was getting the better of me and I forgot that Chaos said I could not kill him. He looked at me through injured and bloodied eyes trying to figure out who I was. "You killed me long ago because you thought I was a traitor even though I saved your sorry behind on multiple occasions!" I roared. Many of the gods had shocked looks on their faces as they started to put the pieces together.

"YES IT ME. PERCY JACKSON" I screamed as I threw Zeus back at his throne. He slumped to the ground as I walked over. I created a black orb of Void energy that could kill an immortal completely. I aimed it at Zeus and was about to fire it at him when Chaos zoomed over and grabbed my hand. "OMEGA ENOUGH! You must remember my condition" he said. My eyes were glowing with a deadly sea green aura. For a second I thought my anger would cause me to attack Chaos but it dissipated as I stared into his eyes. I reduced the orb till it was gone and apologised to Chaos. "I am sorry Master, my anger got the better of me" I said. Chaos walked back to his throne. I looked down at the broken body of Zeus and planted a kick into his gut for one last piece of satisfaction.

I walked back to the centre of the room and called to Apollo" Apollo you had best take care of your brother and father." I said. Apollo looked slightly terrified I might attack him but I merely chuckled at the thought. "But before you do Apollo, ZEUS" I roared. He managed to look up towards me. Chaos and I had a mental conversation prior to us coming here about relieving Zeus as King of the Gods. It was at this point that Chaos walked over to me and looked at Zeus. "For your crimes in the past and the fact you have not been a good ruler, I hereby remove you as King of the Gods and I instate Poseidon as King of the Gods. You will still rule over your respective domain but Poseidon's word is now Law." Chaos said before returning to his throne. Apollo flashed both Zeus and Ares to the infirmary to heal their injuries.

I finally looked around the room at everyone after I had announced who I was. Many of the campers stared at me with mouths agape as did the Gods. Poseidon was the first to recover from both the beating I put on his brother and Ares, the fact that he is now King but most importantly that his son had returned and caused it all. "Percy….?" he warily asked. I looked at my dad and my restraint fell. I strode over to him and embraced him in a hug. "Hi Dad" I said. "Son, where have you been?" he asked.

"That is a long story and needs to be told to everyone at once." I said. "Ok son. It is good to see you and how much you have grown and how powerful you have become." He replied. I walked back to the centre of the throne room about to tell them my story. But before I could I turned to look at my Wise Girl. "Annabeth…" I said softly. She lost control and ran out to meet me. We embraced in a deep passionate kiss that lasted for several moments. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Where did you go?" she asked through ragged breaths. "That's what I am about to tell everyone" I replied. I turned to face the council once again but this time Annabeth stayed at my side. I recounted the story of what had happened with Chaos helping with how he had saved me. Many of the gods look shocked at what I had gone through as Chaos explained just how powerful I was and what I could do.

When I finished with my story the topic needed to turn to the impending war and Chaos realised this. He looked to Poseidon and started to talk "My sons will rise in a number of months and they will raise monsters and beasts that are older even than you Olympians. Monsters that are so old many have forgotten them. I believe Lord Hades has told you this. My two sons cannot be fought by anyone here bar Omega. He is the only one with the strength to defeat them seeing as I will not fight them. There army will be massive and it will look to destroy the two camps before making its move on Olympus. You Gods will be allowed to fight alongside the demigods as I will allow this once violation of the Ancient Laws due to both my sons rising. Omega will work with Athena and her children in developing strategies to fight this war but I must re-iterate that ONLY Omega must fight Tartarus and Erebus otherwise any others will be destroyed. Now my time here is done. I may come back once or twice before the war to check up on preparations and also on you Omega" he finished before leaving in a cloud of black vapour.

I turned to Poseidon and nodded towards him as a sign that we needed to start right away. He acknowledged this and dismissed he council meeting with many gods flashing out. I looked towards Chiron and spoke in his mind "I shall speak with you back at camp Chiron" he nodded towards me and headed back to camp with the campers. Annabeth stayed at my side and I was glad for this. Only Athena and Poseidon remained in the room. Athena walked over to me and Annabeth to say "So Perseus you are back and seemingly stronger than us all put together. It seems you have become intelligent to. I hope your brain can keep up with me when we go over battle plans" she said smirking before giving Annabeth a hug and disappearing.

My father came over and once again embraced me in a hug. "Son it is so good to have you back and I must thank you for giving me the rightful place as King. Many of those stupid Laws Zeus enforced will be abolished at the next meeting. But for now I must go and inform my kingdom of today's events. They will be delighted to hear of your return. Make sure you visit Atlantis soon when you have time."

"I will Dad" I said as he disappeared in a flash of sea mist. I turned to Annabeth and kissed her forehead. "Let's go back to Camp" she said. She started to walk but I smiled and pulled back into a hug before teleported to the borders of camp next to Peleus the dragon. He looked up and realised who it before laying his back on the ground. I looked down into camp and whispered to Annabeth "I'm home" I said before we ran down the hill into the only safe place for demigods on Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys hope ye liked the last chapter. Sorry about the long break tragedy struck the family. Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Percy POV **

Once me and Annabeth ran back into camp it was already late enough so we decided to head to our cabins. I kissed her goodnight and watched her head over to the Athena cabin. It was amazing even just standing here looking at all of the cabins that had been added to the original twelve that used to be here. All the minor gods now had cabins here at camp which was such a major plus for us as it meant they were on the Olympians side for the upcoming war. While some of these minor gods are strong none of them or in fact none of the Olympians can stand against the two primordials. That is my job. Since the Poseidon cabin was empty I headed there to stay the night still pondering my upcoming fight with Tartarus and Erebus. I am stronger than both of these deities but when they combine they will be a force to be reckoned with. I mean I know I have bested Chaos in combat but that was without him unleashing his full power, which if he did probably would've destroyed me.

I opened the door to cabin three and was greeted by the smell of the sea air. Even after all these years I am still intoxicated by this smell. It seems to calm me down and make me forget my worries. I climbed into bed and as soon as I hit the pillow I was pulled away into demigod dreams. I was standing on a battle field with bodies of my friends and relatives strewn about me. So many emotions hit me like a runaway truck. Guilt. Sorrow. Rage. Anguish. I look at the bodies and see so many friends faces I start to cry until I spot the closest person to my heart. Her blonder hair is thrown across her face and she is covered in multiple wounds and cuts. I run to her and cradle her head in my lap. She opens her eyes but I know I am too late. "You…..m-m-must….not let….t-them…..win Percy. I l-l-love…y-you." she whispers as the remainder of her life drains away. Tears stream down my face as I have lost the one who was everything to me. My heart shatters into a million pieces as I rest my forehead on hers and break down emotionally.

I suddenly sense two beings at the other end of the battle field and I know straight away who it was. I scream in unbridled anger and rage. A black aura starts to surround me as I charge at Tartarus and Erebus. The earth starts to crack around me as a massive storm starts to swirl around me. My aura is causing death to any living organism around me as I get closer to my enemies. I uncap my improved Riptide and lunge at the two primordials. I suddenly sit up in my bed panting and sweating and quickly looking around trying to get my bearings. It was just a dream. Although demigod dreams are never just dreams they are sometimes visions of the future. No I would not allow that to happen. I will protect them all! I will not lose Annabeth I refuse to.

I look over at my alarm clock and see that it's just seven so I decide to get up and go for a swim to calm my nerves. I run down to the lake and dive straight in relishing in the feeling of the water against my skin. My nerves and anxiety are completely gone as I take in my surroundings. Many fish and ocean life swim past me as I continue to dive acknowledging me and slightly bowing, if that's possible for fish. I decide to keep going and head for my dad's palace to talk to him about my dream. As soon as I get in sight on Atlantis I stop suspended in the water awestruck at how much the palace and kingdom had changed since my dad became King. I quickly will the currents to propel me forward to the courtyard. I land and immediately start to walk to the throne room and notice he guards posted outside the door. The block my path which surprises me and irritates me before I realise I had put my mask on out of habit. I remove the masks and look at the guards "Recognise me now?" I ask. They immediately throw down their weapons and bow to me "Forgive us Lord Perseus we did not know it was you. You have changed so much. Your father is within and once again I must apologise" one of the guards said.

"It is quite alright, an easy mistake to make" I say as I enter the throne room. My father starts to beam with happiness once he sees me approach. I quickly kneel before him "Hello Dad I have come just as you requested! I said. "Percy, please you do not need to bow before me" he replies. I get up and we embrace in a strong hug. He steps back which lets me notice that both Amphitrite and Triton and present with slight looks on fear on their faces considering our difficult past and now the fact that I could crush them both with ease. "Hello Amphitrite, Triton it is good to see you". They look warily at me before nodding their heads. Poseidon sighs and dismisses both of them.

"Well son is there anything I can help you with? All you need to do is ask" he said. I look into his eyes and I know he can help me. "Dad I had a pretty bad dream last night and I fear it may come through and that I do not have the power to stop it from happening". I start to recount my dream to Poseidon as he listens intently. Once I finish there is silence for a minute or two while I see him ponder what I just him. "Well Percy that is rather disturbing and considering you still technically are a demigod since your godhood was stripped by Chaos this may have a chance of coming through. But my son know this, I will stand at your side no matter what trials you face and will fight to my last breath to ensure we are victorious" he said with utter defiance in his voice. "The gods will protect all the demigods and will destroy the army while your focus on Tartarus and Erebus. I know Chaos has insisted that only you fight the primordials but know this, Zeus and Hades and I will stand at your side while the other gods destroy the army. The Big Three are more than a match for a primordial. I will not budge on this matter I will not let my son stand alone" he finished. My Dad had said this with such passion in his voice that it gave me reassurance that we will win this war.

"Thank you Father you have reassured me when I doubted could we win. I will exert all of my power and force to destroy anyone who faces us. I also need to ask you about the Roman camp." As soon as I said this his form flickered to Neptune for a moment before Poseidon returned. "I am sorry Father but they must be brought to camp to combine our forces to stand a chance of winning this war. I know there is still some distrust between the Romans and Greeks even after we defeated Gaea but they will listen to me or I will make them!" I knew my father agreed with me because we needed every fighter we could find. "I know son. We need every demigod we have access to. You have my permission to go to the Roman camp and bring them to Camp Half Blood. I will inform the other Olympians and the demigods will stay in their respective Greek parent counterpart's cabins." he finished.

"Then I must go Father. I will inform Chiron and the campers before I head to the Roman camp and transport them to Camp Half-Blood. I will see you soon to discuss training the demigods. Goodbye Dad" I said as we embraced once again. "Goodbye son" he replied. I walked out of the throne and willed the currents to take me back to the beach at camp. I head back to the pavilion where everybody is still having breakfast. I go to the Poseidon table and ordered some blue waffles and a blue coke before offering some to my Dad and Chaos. I looked over at Chiron and mentally told him of my plan. "There are some here that will not agree to this Percy" he thought. "They must Chiron or I will force them to. We need as many demigods as we can to win this war" I thought back. He simply nodded to agree with me.

Once I ate my breakfast Chiron called all the demigods to attention. "Campers, Lord Perseus would like to make an announcement. You will listen completely or face his punishment and anger" he finished before beckoning forward. I headed to the main table and turned to see everyone's eyes fixed on me. "Firstly it is not Lord Perseus, it is still just Percy" I said looking towards Chiron who merely chuckled. "Ok you all know of the upcoming war which will make all the previous wars look like a stroll in the park. Now I know this is easy to say bit you have no idea of the terror that you will face. We will be fighting monsters that predate even the titans and many other creatures that Tartarus will raise. For this we need every major and minor god fighting alongside us and also every demigod we can possibly have. That is why I shall be leaving soon to gather the Romans and bring them here" I finished. As soon as the words had left my mouth the camp erupted into shouts and screams of defiance and accusations. I started to become irritated and my eyes turned pure black. "SILENCE" I roared. Every camper was visibly quaking under my intense glare. "Listen to me" I started in a deathly quiet tone "you will stand and fight with your Roman counterparts. They will stand and fight with you. And this petty feud that you have with them will be laid to rest. If any here try to defy me I promise you that you will never reach the Hades, I will banish you to the Void where there is no return, do I make myself clear?" I finished with absolute authority in my voice.

The campers were all quick to agree as to not tempt me on my threat. "Good" I finish. Chiron walked up next to me and dismissed the campers to their daily activities. I turned to my old mentor to say "Chiron it is the only way to succeed". He looked straight at me and replied "I agree with you Percy. This rift was healed with the Athena Parthenos but tensions will always be around when the two camps are close. But they must stand together again". I looked into his ancient eyes, eyes filled with sorrow and regret after seeing so many of his past pupils fall and with the prospect of many falling again. I rest my hand on his shoulder and say "Do not worry Chiron, I will protect us all" He looks away into the distance pondering my words before replying "No Percy not even you can protect us all. We must learn to fight and fend for ourselves in this war you have a much harder task awaiting you" he finished before trotting off to ponder the upcoming events.

I look around before teleporting to the edge of the Roman camp. I pass through the doors on the mountain side keeping myself invisible to the two guards before making my way down to the river Tiber. I stand at its edges looking down upon the Field of Mars. "Well this won't be easy but they will listen to me or I will force them to" I whisper to myself before heading towards the Senate.

**There you go guys. Once again sorry about the long break. As always please R&R makes me wanna write more. Enjoy! Laters :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys hope ye liked the last chapter. Anyway on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Percy POV **

I paced across the Field of Mars not seeing anyone which was highly unusual at this camp. Usually there were campers here that were always busy around either practicing or completing daily activities. I stop and look around at my surroundings and I see the boundary line at the edge of the camp. I have purposefully hidden myself from Terminus as I do not wish him to know I am here. I start to realise that there must be a Senate meeting happening and that is where everyone is. I smile inwardly thinking how good of an entrance I could make. Many of the campers that fought in the war with Gaea where granted immortality just like the campers at Camp Half Blood were. I make my way towards the Senate and I can hear a lot of arguing going on inside. Already I know it surrounds the increased monster attacks that have happened at both camps and also what should be there course of action. One voice ticks out above all the others and immediately tarts to irritate me. Octavian.

Now my entrance shall be even more satisfying as I will get to shut up that snivelling little worm. I can hear Reyna arguing with Octavian and her voice sounds strained as if this has been a constant problem. I can also hear Jason trying to calm down Reyna and restore order to the meeting. "Well I can help you there mate" I thought to myself. I focus on the air inside the Senate room and drop the temperature down to the point where everyone is shivering with the cold. I expel the entre light in the room so it is left completely pitch dark jut as I start a small earthquake only powerful enough to shake the room and not do any damage. I can already hear many cries of both protest and fear although mostly fear. I teleport myself into the room just at the head of the room in front of the Praetors table till keeping the darkness together so no one can see me. I can see perfectly in this darkness and many of the campers are visibly quaking in fear. I decide to frighten them even more with my voice. I start to speak in an ethereal voice that completely fills the room. "Hello demigods. Do not be afraid I mean you no harm" I say while quietly laughing. "I am here to help you"

The entire throne room goes completely silent a many campers search for the origin of the voice. "Who a-are y-you? Y-y-you dare interrupt a S-senate meeting?" Octavian stammers out. "Octavian I see the gods granted your pathetic hide immortality even though you only hindered the Sevens movement and nearly caused a civil war!" I retort. He was completely taken aback at how I knew this as was everyone in the Senate room. I hear Jason stand up from his seat clearly after regaining his composure. "Who are you? Show yourself and do not hide in the shadows!" he demands. I have my mask on so I decide to return the light to the room and reveal myself. As soon as I do many of the Romans regain their composure and draw the weapons while forming ranks. I merely smile wickedly and wave my hands casually through the air dissolving all of their weapons. They look at me while absolute awe and fea on their faces which fills me with joy at how good my entrance has gone but also with a little regret so I decide to fully reveal myself.

I turn to Jason while removing my mask "Can't even recognise an old friend anymore Jason?" I ask chuckling away to myself. Jason stares at me in complete shock while Reyna stomps over to me and tries to slap me. I quickly duck and sidestep out of her way. "Hey what is that for?" I asked. She glares at me before replying "That was for disappearing and never contacting anyone!" she replies furiously. I do regret not telling anyone where I was but I was forbidden by Chaos from doing this. "Reyna please trust me when I say this, I wanted to tell everyone what had happened to me but I was forbidden and before you ask I will not say who. You will learn in due time." It was then that Jason recovered and came over and we hugged as he studied me. "Dude you have changed and become so much more powerful. How did you learn to do all that?" he asked in awe. "I will tell you all in due course of how I became this powerful but for now I am here on urgent business. I need to talk to all about the recent attacks and the impending threats against Olympus" Many of the campers immediately looked both sad and exhausted having lost so many friends in the last war and now with the news that there is another coming.

"Now before I start I am warning you all, including the Praetors, and most importantly you Octavian that if you dare interrupt me once or irritate me in any way you feel pain beyond imagining. I will tell you know I have become the most powerful being in existence so do not tempt me. A you know there have been many recent attacks by monsters on this camp but also on the Greek's camps also" At the mention of the Greeks not one Roman aid a single word which showed that they took my threat seriously. "Monsters are reforming quicker than ever and before you ask, no Thanatos is still in control of the Doors of Death. There is a force that can resurrect the monsters by themselves and this is why there are reforming so quickly. It is this force and one other that will attack soon and bring about the greatest war against the Olympians in history. How the monsters are returning from Tartarus so quickly is because the spirit of the pit itself is stirring and he is about to rise with his brother Erebus and wage a devastating war on the Olympians"

At the mention of the primordials names many of the Romans are visibly shaking with fear which is completely understandable as these deities are the very essence of fear and evil. Jason looks me dead in the eye and I already know what he is thinking. "How can we defeat both primordials when Gaea alone was on the verge of destroying the world as we knew it" I look him straight back in the eye before saying "I know what you are thinking Jason but trust me why I was gone for so long is why we can win this war. We will defeat them this I promise you" I said with absolute surety and defiance. Everyone be seated and I will recount mu story so you know exactly what is going on. I delve into my story of how Zeus betrayed me and I was saved and trained by Chaos while the campers hung to every word I was saying. I told them of how Chaos had warned me who was rising and how that it was I who would fight them. It had now come to the part of the plan to bring this camp to the Greek camp and I knew this would be hard.

"As you know when Gaea arose the Oracle predicted that the Romans and Greeks would need to work together. That was when one primordial rose and the alliance was shaky at best so imagine if that alliance arose when two of these beings arise. I have told the Greeks my plan and they agree and also they do not wish t anger me. O I will tell you the same as I told them. You will stand with the Greeks. They will stand with you. And this petty feud you have with them will end right now or I will make it end" I said with absolute authority. Many of the Romans shake their head in agreement. I look over to Octavian and I can see him visibly afraid to say a word but also hating the fact he would have to stand with the Greeks. I willed the air around his neck to tighten and lift him off the ground. "I will say this once and once only Octavian, you will stand side by side with the Greeks. If you try any underhanded sneaky tricks that in anyway get a Greek harmed or you flee and leave them helpless I will destroy your soul. You will not reach the realm of the Underworld. Your soul will be scattered in the Void never to return and will be in endless pain for eternity" I finished pouring as much venom into my words as I could while my eyes turned a shade of purest black. "Do I make myself clear?" I ask. He vigorously nods in agreement so I let him fall back to the ground. "Now Romans you know of the threat and the plan. This camp will be moved to Camp Half Blood which will expand to fit the extra numbers. The Gods and I will move you all to the Greek camp where you will live in cabins according to your parentage."

As if on cue the Gods appear in the Senate room in their Roman personalities. All of the campers immediately bow before the gods. My father or Neptune stands at the head of the group and nods to me. "Rise Romans. What Percy has told you is true. Tartarus and Erebus will rise and you will stand alongside the Greek in complete harmony and trust. This feud is over and you become friends with the Greeks. We Gods have also solved our personality issues we will defect back to our true forms which is our Greek counterparts as that is the form we are strongest." As he said this, a white light enveloped all of the Gods and once it died down the Gods stood in their Greek forms. Poseidon walked over and gave me a hug. "Now Romans you may still pray to us in our Roman forms we will still here you but we shall remain in this form from now on. Now get ready us Gods and Percy will transport you all and all battle supplies and anything needed for the upcoming war to Camp Half Blood."

The demigods ran to their cabins to get ready and prepare. Once they were finished they all met back in the Senate room where I was talking with the Gods. Once everyone was in the Gods and I stood at the head of the room and teleported the entire camp the bottom of half-blood hill. I turned to the Romans and announce that the Greeks are expecting them and to remember my promise. The Gods teleport away as the demigods bring the supplies up the hill to the entrance. I stand at the entrance and watch the Romans file down the hill and the Greeks coming to meet them and give a hand with all the battle supplies. They seemed to be getting along ok so far which leads me to think that this just might work. As the last Roman files in I see Annabeth at the bottom greeting the new arrivals. She runs up and we immediately embrace in a deep kiss. Once we break apart she looks at me and says "You did it. I can't believe the Romans and Greeks are getting along. You must have scared them good" she joked. "Well yeah just a little bit. But it was necessary. They have to stand united more than last time or we will fall" I reply. "Don't worry, they will" she answered and kissed me lightly on the lips. We walk into camp hand in hand and for a fleeting few moment I forget the word and the troubles we will face and just enjoy these precious moments I have with Annabeth and the place I call home.

**Well guy there ya go. Another chapter done and dusted. As always please read and review. Only takes a second to review and if you have any ideas of what to put in the story let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Laters :D**


End file.
